


Pregnancy

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, no death note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something L has wanted since he was seven...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> For cotton candy bingo, prompt: pregnancy
> 
> I think of this as being in the same universe as See Me, but there's nothing really tying the stories together.
> 
> Also, I fail at titles. In case you hadn't noticed.

When L was seven, he read the first definition of 'pregnant' in The New Elizabethan Reference Dictionary. 

**pregnant,** (1) [L. _praegnans -ntis ( PRAE\- gna-_ root of _gnasci_ , to be born)], _a_. Being with young, gravid; ( _fig_.) fruitful, big (with consequences etc.); full of meaning or suggestion, significant; ( _Gram_. _etc_.) implying more than is expressed. 

Then he looked up the definition of 'gravid'. **gravid,** [L. _gravidus_ , from _gravis_ , GRADE (3)], _a_. Pregnant; containing a foetus. 

Then he looked up the definition of 'foetus', just to be sure. **foetus** , [L. _fetus_ , offspring, rel. to _fu_ -, _fui_ , I was, _futurus_ , to be, Gr. _phuein_ , to beget], n. The young of viviparous animals in the womb, and of oviparous vertebrates in the egg, after the parts are distinctly formed. 

Then he went back and looked up the third definition of 'grave'. **grave,** (3) [F., from L. _gravis_ , heavy], _a_. Important, serious, momentous; sedate, solemn, dignified; sombre, plain, not gaudy; ( _Mus_.) low in pitch; slow in movement; ( _Gram_.) low-pitched, not acute (of accents); *heavy, ponderous. 

L ended up spending the rest of the morning looking up cross-references, and came away with a new, secret ambition; he wanted to be pregnant. 

From his point of view, it was a completely logical decision. He wanted to be significant, and he wanted a family. 

He never let anyone know how disappointed he was to learn that men couldn't become pregnant. Instead, as his private fortune grew, he poured funding into the most cutting-edge research on fertility treatments. 

When he reached twenty-seven and had a sort-of boyfriend in Japan, he received word that the researchers had sucessfully created an artificial womb and were looking for volunteers to implant it in. He immediately recruited Light to get him there without Watari's knowledge. 

***

"I just don't understand why it's so important to hide this from him," Light complained again as he carried out a final check to make sure that there were no tracker-locators on them. 

L didn't bother to answer, trying to squash his uncharacteristic nerves. He was _so close_ to finally achieving a dream he'd had since before Wammy's House had found him... Staring ahead, he managed to keep his voice to its usual monotone as he asked, "Does Light-kun have any objections to providing a sperm sample once we reach the hotel?" 

Instead of freaking out about why L would ask for that, or complaining about his doing so in public, Light said with perfect nonchalance, "Wouldn't it be better if I wait until we reach the facility? They tend to degrade rapidly, you know." 

L stopped moving. Light grabbed his arm and dragged him along for a few steps until he continued walking on his own. "Did you really think I wouldn't have looked up what you were funding? Or that I wouldn't notice the connection between the announcement of a breakthrough and your sudden desire for a holiday in the same country - one which you _just happened_ to want to hide from your guardian?" He cast a look at L of fond irritation. "Also, I feel that as your exemplar of proper behaviour and good manners I need to point out that you shouldn't have drugged me and insisted that I tell you whether or not I want children." 

L turned bright red. "You shouldn't remember that!" he protested, then realised that he'd just admitted he had and shut his mouth with a snap. 

"And you shouldn't save the video of it to play back when you think I'm asleep," Light retorted. 

L decided he'd be better off if he stopped talking. 

Light sighed at him. "L, if I were really mad about this, do you think I wouldn't have done something about it before now?" He smirked. "Especially since you've been trusting me with keeping us hidden from Watari?" Seeing L's suspicious glance, he sighed and added, "- and no, that wasn't a hint that you should have been more careful." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you were planning on _my_ being the subject, in which case I can assure you I'll find something far more... _inventive_ for my revenge." 

L had long since come to terms with the fact that threats from his sort-of boyfriend would always be appealing instead of frightening. They both had an unspoken agreement never to analyse why. 

"I had no such intention." L didn't even notice as his hand rested protectively on his abdomen, trying to shield the currently nonexistant child from an equally theoretical threat. 

Light patted his hand condescendingly, pretending not to notice the unconscious betrayal of L's intentions even as he made L aware of it. "Of course not." He grinned at L's back as his erstwhile lover huffed and stomped ahead of him. 

***

When they reached the facility, however, he was appropriately serious, using their private code to guide L in 'normal' behaviour. 

It said a lot about how desperately L wanted this to work that he followed Light's instructions without so much as a cold stare. Light ignored the part of him that wanted to take advantage of this to embarrass L; it was childish, and L would never trust him again if he ruined his chances at something he wanted this much. Light estimated he'd have more chance of forgiveness if he were to eat the last piece of L's favourite strawberry gateau. 

Besides, he was becoming quite excited himself. When he accepted his relationship with L, he'd resigned himself to never having children - unless you counted the children in Wammy's orphanage, and they were always going to be more like younger siblings than having children of his - their - own. This would probably be his only chance to have a child with L. 

"Are you both sure about this?" Dr. Jekstys asked. Light caught L's eye and warned him not to over-react; the doctor's tone of voice showed that he considered the question a simple formality, and it wouldn't do let L's impatience raise questions about why he was being defensive. 

L let Light know how unimpressed with his dictatorial actions he was as he answered firmly, "Very sure." 

"First, we'll be testing you for compatibility. That should take five days. Then, assuming that there are no problems, we'll implant the artificial womb and wait to see how well it integrates with your body. Once we're sure all is going well, we'll create the foetus and implant it. Unless you'd prefer that we create the foetus separately, so that even if the womb itself proves untenable you have a secondary option of finding a host mother?" 

"That would be appreciated," Light spoke up. L pouted faintly, hand resting on his abdomen again, but didn't complain out loud. 

***

When it became clear that everything was going well, Light surprised L by letting go of his dignity far enough to genuinely cheer with everyone else. The spontaneous show of glee said more about how much he shared L's longing for this to work than all of his pretty words could have, and meant enough that L wasn't even going to tease him about it. Excessively. 

The suspicious glare Light darted at him the moment he realised how open he'd just been told L that he realised how irresistible the ammunition he'd just been handed was. L just gave him his cutest smile, enjoying Light's paranoia. 

Three weeks later, and his smile was as genuine as Light's own as he finally heard the words he'd been longing for since he was seven: "Congratulations - you're pregnant!"


End file.
